A shining Critic
by sergio Abraham
Summary: When someone has shattered your heart. How can the pieces be mended again?


Canterlot was a peaceful and calmed place, but there was one place where some chaos and crazy fun could happen. That's right, the royal academy.

It was always full of students talking, cheering the local buckball team or just having fun around. But there was one young colt who was often seen hiding from everyone, ashamed of his broken heart as some say a young princess broke it, ironically her cutie mark being a heart.

Some other colts would even make fun of him by calling him names like whining armor or shattered armor.

There was no student who didn't knew about it, but thankfully life can sometimes give you a surprise. A new student had just arrived to the academy, his name? Toon.

When he arrived he was greeted with some weirded out looks, seeing how his mane, coat and clothing colors were different from the white, blue and gold tones every student had. After those weird looks some colts and mares talked to him and even invited him to parties, reunions and even to join any of the local teams as he seemed capable of. Toon was happy they received him with a warm welcome, but then he noticed something… A colt was among them, a blue maned colt was hiding behind a pillar and looked at him. After everyone went away,

Toon followed the young colt as he was sitting near a pond behind the academy, it was beautiful as it had ducks, flowers around, cherry blossom trees and even some fish in it. And there he was, looking down in remorse, broken hearted and angry at him not being able to even try and go say hi to the new student, he knew he wouldn't judge him but what if the others told him about what happened and he laughed about it?

Toon approached the young colt as he was sobbing and sniffing, his tears dropping into the pond and making soft waves on it.

Toon: " _Um… hey dude?... You're ok?_ "

Toon asked, Shining armor quickly turned around, surprised that he had followed him to his place.

Shining: " _I… did they told you? Please don't tell me you also think like them_ "

Toon was curious about what the others knew about him, he shook his head.

Toon: " _I don't know what you're talking about, I just arrived and everyone never told me anything about you. I did notice you behind that pillar_ "

Shining immediately blushed and looked away, looking down.

Shining: " _Now you think I'm just a weirdo don't you?_ "

Toon shook his head and smiled at him, sitting by his side

Toon: " _You're not a weirdo, trust me, I've seen weird ponies and you're not one of them_ "

Toon smiled at him and Shining smiled a bit but then look down

Toon: " _Ok so tell me, why were you hiding? Are you afraid of me?_ "

Shining immediately looked at him

Shining: " _no not at all, I actually think… your mane looks cool with those colors. It's just…_ " he looked down again " _I thought they told you and you would just laugh at me too…_ "

Toon looked at him curious

Toon: " _why would I laugh at you? You're a big handsome colt_ "

Shining: " _Because… because a princess told me I wasn't good enough for her… that I was… weak and not enough stallion for her_ "

Toon was surprised that a mare, and not any mare but a princess had rejected and shattered his love because of that.

Toon: " _well if they didn't want you because of that, then they can't accept you as you are. I may not know you good enough, but I'm sure you're not weak, you look as strong as any guard I've seen in the city_ "

Shining smiled at him softly

Shining: " _thank you… my name's Shining Armor"_

Toon:" _my name's Toon_ " they awkwardly shook hoofs and smiled, Shining gently blushing

Toon:" _why did she call you weak? You lost a fight or something?_ "

Shining shook his head, knowing talking about it would make him sad, but with Toon there it wasn't that bad.

Shining:" _She asked me if I liked only mares, we were playing truth or dare with some friends of her_ "

Toon:" _And what did you say?_ " Toon asked him and Shining blushed, looking at him but smiling softly.

Shining: " _That I liked both… then she just took me outside and…_ ", he made a pause and Toon immediately knew what happened

*Flashback*

Cadence:"I thought you were a strong and manly colt, but now I see I was wrong. You're just weak and girly aren't you? You surely look at the others in the showers"

Shining:" _No dear I only have eyes for you_ "

Cadence:" _well now you have eyes for no one Shining_ " She said and flew away

*Back to the present*

Toon:" _what a dumb excuse if you ask me… That you like colts and mares doesn't make you less of a stallion, it doesn't even make you weak at all. I like both too you know?_ "

Shining looked surprised at him and smiled at his encouraging words.

Shining:" _I guess she can't accept it, she comes from a kingdom where they usually did all in a traditional style_ "

Toon:" _and who wants to be like that?" He said angry "seriously if I ever see her I'm going to give her some words for shattering you like this_ "

Shining looked at him and laughed softly

Shining:" _I would love to see that and tell her some words too_ "

Toon looked at the pond and smiled, he came closer to Shining.

Toon:" _so… do you have a crush on anypony? Tell me it's not still her_ "

Shining looked at the pond and smiled

Shining:" _No, not at all, for me she can go all the way to tartarus and I wouldn't care. But… i think I may have someone in mind_ " Shining looked at him blushing, smiling cutely.

Toon:" _hmm… I was going to say the same_ _thing_ "

They both smiled, looking at each other, the birds filling the scene with their songs as the sun was getting slightly orange.

They came closer to each other and as the sun hit the edge of the lake, their lips sealed in a truthful and loving kiss as they forgot everything around them, Shining's heart mending itself and becoming whole again.

They ended the kiss gently, the stars painting the sky around them, the moon up high shining brightly.

Toon:" _I think we're kinda late for home huh?_ "

Shining nodded laughing

Shining:" _I don't mind if that means having time with you. May I escort you home?_ "

Toon:" _sure Shining_ " Toon smiled and give him another quick kiss as they both walked back home.

And so, with his heart complete and his confidence regained, they both shared laughs and more moments like the one in the pond, showing Cadence how strong someone can be when they love with all their heart and soul.


End file.
